Many previously available devices are utilized to alleviate what is considered by some as the drudgery of exercise. A variety of other devices test an individual's skill and coordination. Still other devices are intended to simply entertain and amuse. Rarely does a single device encompass all of these attributes. A number of devices of entertainment and amusement known in the prior art include a light or lights powered by a battery. However, applicant is not aware of a single device of this type which utilizes a generator to power its light means. Such a combination has not been taught heretofore, primarily because of the difficulty involved in generating sufficient motion to drive the generator in order to power the light means.